Disaster Life
by Youkari
Summary: An F5 tornado hits the residence of the Vocaloids and they have to move. Sadly, they've been fighting lately, but they have 3 curious neighbouring Utauloids that could help them out...


**A Disaster Life**

**Summary: **The Vocaloids aren't getting along? And what'll they do when a tornado hits their mansion and they have to move? Can their 3 neighbouring Utauloids help guide them to happiness?

**Warnings: **Could be some Yaoi or Yuri, I don't know. Rated for mild language, abusiveness, violence, and very mild romantic scenes.

**Claimer: **I only own Hotaru Saburou, her voice bank, and her design. Oh, and the storyline.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hatsune Miku, Kaito Shion, Kagamine Rin & Len, Meiko, Luka Megurine, Gakupo, Gumi Megpoid, Olivier, Yowane Haku, Neru, or SeeU. OR Kasane Teto and Dafuko.

**Quick thing about Hotaru, she's an Utauloid because she was created using the program Utau.**

* * *

Miku, the well-known tealette diva of the Vocaloid mansion, snatched up the miniature weather radio from its place on a bookshelf. "I-I got the radio!" She called nervously as she ran down the stairs leading to the large basement they shared.

"Finally!" 14 year old Rin sighed, playing her Gameboy. Her twin brother, Len, was looking over her shoulder and watching her play in awe.

"U-uwah!" Miku yelped as she tripped down the basement stairs. At the same time, the small weather radio flew into the air out of her hands and shattered on the cold concrete ground. Silence filled the basement as Miku scrambled up and looked into the blue eyes of her pinkette elder, who was towering her.

"L-luka, I'm s…sorry…" Miku muttered, scrambling up to the ground and nearly tripping on her ling hair. "I… I didn't mean to-"

"Who cares?" Luka barked. "Go get another one!" she growled, pushing Miku out of the basement. Miku squeaked in surprise and scampered back in.

"Luka, leave Miku alone!" Kaito, a blue haired man, said, standing in front f Miku defensivly.

"Kaito, you're not in this!" Miku shouted at him, glaring in his way.

The three of them fought until their Korean friend, SeeU, shrieked "I'm hearing crashing!" She rushed past the fighting group and closed basement door, with a bit of help from the English Vocaloid, Oliver. Again, silence fell upon the Vocaloids hiding out in the basement.

* * *

Well, it started out as a normal day. Haku and Neru were out shopping- Haku out for the drinks, Neru looking for cell phones- and Gumi was baking cookies. Miku, SeeU, Oliver, and the Kagamine twins were watching stupid kids cartoons on the television.

"Luka, do you know where the ice cream went?" Kaito asked the pinkette.

"No, of course I don't!" Luka crossed her arms. "Go ask someone else like Meiko!"

"I already asked her, she said she didn't know where it was either!" Kaito muttered, sitting down. He couldn't find any ice cream for the past month. Besides, it wasn't his month to gather groceries for the Vocaloid mansion.

"So, how did your concert go?" Oliver asked his Korean friend, SeeU.

"Oh, it was cool!" She smiled. "Everyone loved my cover for Gangnam Style."

"That's awesome!" He replied, smiling back.

"Cookies~" Gumi skipped in, holding a platter of cookies while wearing a white apron striped with light green.

Gakupo, a purple haired Vocaloid, gladly accepted the cookie. He tried not to gag on the horrible tasting treat.

"T-this is… abs-absolutely w-wonderful!" He swallowed it nervously, nodding his head.

"Maybe you want some more?" Gumi asked Gakupo with large, hopeful eyes.

The door flung open, Haku and Neru walking in. They were soaked; they didn't check the weather before they left so they didn't grab an umbrella.

"Man, it's like pouring out there!" Neru said, shaking off the water and putting down her bag from a cell phone store, which was obviously filled with accessories and possibly new phones.

"I heard it's supposed to get pretty bad!" Haku looked slightly worried as she looked out the window.

"D-did you get the ice cream?" Kaito hopefully asked the drenched Vocaloids.

"Oh…." Neru looked at Haku.

Haku looked back at Neru. "We sorta forgot that… sorry Kaito…" She replied, turning to face the blue haired man again.

"Oh, well… I… I guess that's okay!" Kaito managed to force a small smile on his face before patting them on the head and sitting down next to Miku on the cozy couch.

"Wait! Shush!" Miku suddenly shouted as she turned off the television. She heard faint sirens outside, signaling a tornado on the ground.

Everyone was silent, nobody made a move or said anything. It seemed like nobody was alive because of how still they sat.

They then heard the voice at the end of the sirens saying "Tornado Emergancy!"

Miku looked at the others in fear. They just stayed there in place for 10 seconds before grabbing the supplies and heading down to the basement.

* * *

A tornado emergency is basically when a powerful, large tornado is spotted on the ground. These are most like EF-5's, the most powerful kind of tornadoes that have ever formed. Of course, on the original Fujita scale, there was from F-0 to F-12. But on the enhanced Fujita scale, we only go up to F5 because F5's have been known to be the most powerful kind.

* * *

So, basically we get to when SeeU closes the basement door. Everyone listens as the whistling wind starts breaking glass, tearing up the wood boards, and managing to destroy their home. Even though it lasted for only 45 seconds, it felt like it lasted forever.

When it quieted down, they slowly started approaching the door. Kaito, being the brave one for once, slowly opened the door. His face was in disbelief as he picked something up.

Miku approached him. "W… what happened…?"

Slowly the other Vocaloids climbed up the stairs of the basement that led to the door. They all stared in shock; it looked as if the house was made of Legos and a kid smashed it with his fist. They turned towards the tornado, now tearing up other neighbourhoods. They looked in horror as they say large animals such as cows flying in the vortex of the tornado.

Soon Oliver realized something. "Everyone, it's coming back!"

When they realized it seemed to get bigger, they quickly ran back down into the basement and shut the door. Kaito curled up in the corner as they heard more things being torn up.

Everyone had backed away to the back of the basement, and they were glad because the door flew open and they had time to grab on to something in order to stay in the basement and not get caught in the violent tornado.

* * *

Soon the tornado basically dissipated, and it left everyone in the city of Tokyo in complete and utter shock. This has never really happened yet; the worst natural disaster they went through since 2010 was the earthquake.

Luka looked at the other Vocaloids, and with small tears in her eyes she told them "Everyone… we have to move… away from Tokyo…"

Everyone looked shocked at the pinkette Vocaloid even though they knew it was true. Kaito looked at the thing he picked up earlier and glanced up.

"You know," He muttered, showing the object. "We had ice cream after all… it just has freezer burn."

Luka and Meiko looked at the older Vocaloid. "Hey, Kaito, it's fine." Meiko said reassuring, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Oliver looked up at the others and asked, "What about our concerts?"

"Oliver, those might have to wait." Gumi said to the younger one, patting him on the head (more of on the hat).

He nodding, acknowledging her.

"Well… I guess it's time to move out of the big city." Miku sighed, looking at the others. "Come on, I'll bet you Master knows where we go."

They all headed towards the recording studio that they used- more of, what was left of it. The whole place was filled with just rubble, nothing else.

"Master!" Miku called out. "Master! Master, where are you? MASTER!" She dug through the rubble desperately with the other Vocaloids, hoping their master wasn't dead.

When they couldn't find him, they gathered into a group hug, crying, thinking he was dead. After around 15 minutes of moping Miku realized Neru's cellphone was ringing.

"N… Neru, someone's c…calling you…" Miku mutted, wiping the tears away and sitting up.

Neru answered. "Hello? Who is this? Yes, this is Neru—What? Y…you heard out mansion was d- Oh, makes sense it was all over the news. Wait, do you mean you found a place?" Neru was nodding slightly. "O-okay. You can speak to her." Neru lowered the phone and looked at Miku.

"Miku, it's Master!" Neru said. "He wants to talk to you about this place he found."

Miku grinned and grabbed the phone. "Yes Master? …I see. Somewhere there? Okay. How big?"

When Master answered, she nearly fell over.

"OKAY, YOU MEAN THERE'S ONLY LIKE 4 ROOMS?" Miku shouted into the phone, about to throw a leek at it when Kaito and Gakupo stopped her.

Slowly she brought the phone back next to her head. "I'm sorry about my inappropriate behavior, Master." Miku replied guiltily. I guess we're heading up there."

After everyone said hi to Master, they started walking towards the hospital, knowing some sort of transportation would be on the way.

"Master said he knows the neighbors are friendly!" Miku assured the others.

"I think we'll have a great time there." Len, who had been quiet, spoke up.

"Just hope there's no more tornado emergencies, Len." Rin replied to her brother, hitting him lightly on the head.

"Hey!" He pouted, receiving a laugh from who he calls a devil of a twin sister.

* * *

It was a month later, and they managed to finally get moved in with the help of Master. It had been peaceful and quiet, until one sunny day when Miku was sitting outside alone. They were all fighting again, which wasn't good, but when Miku looked at the fence she shrieked.

"Hello, how're you Miku?" The Utauloid known as Kasane Teto asked, smiling sweetly.

* * *

**The first Chapter! Squee! How do'ya like it so far?**


End file.
